supertuxfandomcom-20200215-history
User Manual
Note: This user manual is by no means error free, nor is it complete yet. If you have anything to add, just click an "Edit" link and add some text. Controls SuperTux is played with either the keyboard or any game controller recognized by the operating system. The following list shows all controls needed to play the game, along with their default keys. Note that all of the controls can be configured in-game. Powerups To help Tux in his quest to rescue Penny, various powerups have been placed throughout the levels. Some are in plain view, but most are hidden in bonus blocks: When Tux bumps a bonus block from below, he will either collect a coin or the bonus block will release one of several powerups: Actions Running Press the Action button and keep running in the same direction. Tux will go faster and jump higher. If you release the Action button while running, Tux will walk at a slower pace again. Walking Normally, when you keep running in the same direction, Tux will go faster and jump higher. If you press the Action button while running, Tux will walk at a slower pace again. Fireballs After picking up the Fireflower, Tux will throw fireballs when the Action button is pressed. Most badguys can be knocked off the screen by hitting them with a fireball. Also, special "Straw" blocks can be set on fire by hitting them with a fireball, revealing areas with special items or opening a shortcut (SuperTux 0.3 only). Iceballs Similar to the Fireballs, but objects which they hit freeze. It only works on "MrBomb", "Jump ", "Spiky", "Fish", "Haywire". They are also frozen when they are hit by a falling "Stalactite". Butt Stomp Only Big and Fire Tux have this ability. When in the air, press the Duck key to perform a Butt Stomp. Tux can use this ability to break wooden crates from above and defeat certain badguys that are not harmed by a normal jump. Backflip Only Big and Fire Tux have this ability. Hold down the Duck key, then press Jump to make Tux do a backflip. This will make him jump as high as he would when running, which is very useful in places where there's not enough space to run. Note that in 0.3.0, but not 0.3.1, Fire Tux will lose his hat when doing a backflip. Carrying Objects Some objects Tux comes across can be picked up and carried around. This includes a squished Mr. IceBlock, a Rock, Magic Blocks, a Trampoline and a Mr. Bomb. To pick up a portable object, hold down the Action button and walk into the object. Tux will then carry the object as long as the Action button is held down. Enemies Over the course of the game, Tux will encounter lots of different enemies – some easy to avoid, some tough to get past. When Tux touches an enemy, he will either lose a Powerup or – if no powerups are left – get thrown off the screen. Most, but not all, of the easier enemies can easily be knocked out by jumping on their head, but take care: As a rule of thumb, enemies with a pointy top cannot be squished, and if he tries, it will hurt him. Fireballs can take out most enemies, but beware: Some enemies are even immune to those. Special Game Objects Bells When Tux gets thrown off the screen, he will normally have to start the current level over from the beginning. There is one exception, though: Most levels contain one or more bells. When Tux activates a Bell by touching it, he won't have to restart the level from the beginning, but will instead restart from the last activated bell - as long as he has at least one life in SuperTux 0.1 or 25 coins in SuperTux 0.3 left. In SuperTux 0.1, bells are invisible, but don't need to be touched to use- only passed by. Secret Blocks Secret blocks are special blocks that appear out of thin air when Tux jumps in certain places. They can then be stepped on to reach higher places, e.g. a secret area or a shortcut. appart from that they do nothing, you can stand on them. Doors Press the Up key to enter a door. Tux will be transported to another place in the level. Switches Switches come in two different styles: Levers and panels. Press the Up key to activate a switch. This might open blocked paths, start platforms, turn off a stream of air, etc. Most switches are near the object they affect. Objects that are farther away from their switch often have a colored sign next to them. A sign of the same color can then be found next to the corresponding switch. Platforms Over the course of his adventure, Tux comes across a variety of moving Platforms. Some are mounted on rails, some swim in water, some even float freely through the air. While some Platforms just move on their own, most Platforms will only move when Tux steps on them. Some might also require Tux to visit another part of the level and activate a Switch first. When this is the case Tux will most probably find a helpful sign next to the Platform. Info Blocks Levels that introduce new game elements often contain Info Blocks. Info Blocks can be bumped from below to display helpful text that introduces a certain element. When you activate an Info Block, the game will pause and you can use the Up and Down buttons to scroll through the text. Press the Menu button to resume the game. they are really useful. make sure to bop one if you see it. Wood Blocks The game has a lot of Wodden Blocks that you can break or pull out extra coins. Tux must be at least big to break them down. Coins from these blocks are not required to complete the game 100%. Trampolines Trampolines come in two flavors: A stationary version, which looks a bit like a mushroom and a portable version, which looks like a large spring. For information about carrying them around, see section carrying objects. Normally, Tux will only bounce up and down a small amount on a Trampoline. To make him jump higher, hold down the jump button when landing on the Trampoline. Magic Blocks and Lanterns Magic Blocks look pale and are not solid unless Tux brings a carry-able Lantern that is the same color as the block near the block. Lanterns also double as a light source which allows Tux to see in dark areas. Wind The Wind transports Tux to another location. Levels with Wind: "Find the Bigger Fish!", "Treasure in the skies", "Tree sheets in the wind" and "A Village in the Forest".